Letters From Ginny
by OHGinnyfan
Summary: A collection of letters Ginny wrote to Harry and their unborn child, while Harry was out on an assignment as an Auror.


**Letters From Ginny**

**By OHGinnyfan**

This is a collection of letters that Ginny wrote to Harry and their unborn child, while Harry was out on an assignment as an Auror.

_A/N:  This little plot bunny came to me on my way from work one day.  I thought I'd develop it and see where it ends up.  Of course the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  A great big thank you to her for creating such a fun world to play in.  This takes place about 5 years after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts.  Voldemort was defeated by Harry, however, the Death Eaters continue to be a problem.  Harry is an Auror and Ginny is an author._

30 September

Dear Harry,

Today is the day you went away.  You told me last night when you got home from work that you had to leave today for an assignment.  You didn't know how long you'd be gone or where you'd be going.  I could tell in your eyes that you didn't want to leave me.  You know I'll be fine; actually, you know _we will be fine.  It's been eight weeks since I found out I was pregnant, and I'm now twelve weeks along.  The look on your face when I told you I was __finally expecting was priceless.  Achieving our dream of having children has been a long, long road.  But we've done it.  _We_ are going to be parents._

As always while you are out on assignment, I can't send letters.  But that doesn't mean I can't write them.  These letters, my Love, will be waiting for you when you return.  I want you to know how often I think of you while you are away, and that I will always love you no matter what.  You're a part of my heart and soul—when you leave, a part of me goes with you.  We're bonded to each other like that.  You truly _are_ my soul mate.

I'm sure that Mum and my brothers will make sure I take care of myself while you're gone.  They seem to get under foot a lot while you're away.  I know they mean well though.  They'll worry about me for you, so don't you worry about me.  I'll be fine.

Please know, my Love, that I love you with all my heart.  I miss you terribly, and worry about you out on assignment.  I hope that this will be the last one for you.  Your sense of duty to our world is so strong, but Love, you have done plenty.  You have done more than your share.  Please take care of yourself, and come back to me safe and sound as soon as you can.  

I love you forever,

Ginny

15 October

Dear Little One,

I'm now about a little over fourteen weeks pregnant with you, and you're certainly beginning to ruin my girlish figure.  But I don't mind.  I can't wait until I can feel you move inside me.  It's so incredible to be able to hear your heart beating when I go to the mediwizard.  I wish your father was here to hear it too.  I'm thankful that before he left on assignment, he was able to hear it once.  Your father has been gone a little over two weeks.  I miss him so much, Little One.  Your dad's a wonderful man.  He's kind and good and loving.  And he can't wait to be your father.  He'll be a good father, too—I just know it.  When he was still home, and we knew you were on your way, he'd talk to my belly at night just so you'd know his voice.  He'd also rub my belly, so you'd know he was there.  We don't know whether you are a girl or boy yet.  We don't want to know before you arrive.  We want to be surprised.  I hope your dad is able to come home soon.  I don't want him to miss any of this.

Always know, Little One, that your dad and I love you very, very much and that you were very much wanted.  You mean the world to us, and we can't wait to show you the world.

All my love,

Mummy

25 December

Dearest Harry,

It's Christmas and you have been gone three months.  I wonder nightly where you are and if you're okay.  I pray that you make it home safely to us soon.  We miss you, Harry, we miss you so much.  I pass my time writing a new book.  I decided to write a biography about you, Harry—the Boy Who Lived.  I wanted to make sure your story was told correctly.  There are so many accounts about your life out there that aren't true, and I want the truth to be told.  So I'm passing my time without you, writing about you.

I'm doing fine with the pregnancy, just getting very large.  My girlish figure is definitely gone.  I'm six months along now.  The baby moves constantly.  I feel like he or she is playing Quidditch!!  I dream about you every night, Love.  I dream you come home to me, and are here holding me tight.  I know what you're doing is important, and that you're protecting our world, but I miss you more each day.  Please keep safe, and know that I love you.  I always have, Harry, you know that.

Forever yours,

  
Gin

25 December

Dear Little One,

Today is Christmas day, and your daddy hasn't been able to come home yet.  He's protecting our world, so it'll be safe for you to grow up in.  I miss him terribly Sweetheart, but I know he has to do whatever it is he's doing.  

I haven't told you the story of how your dad and I got together.  We'd known each other for many, many years, and had actually become quite good friends during our last few years of school.  Your daddy was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's best friend; those three did everything together while at school.  I had a mad crush on your father that I never really got over.  We became friends, but I still secretly hoped we'd be more than just friends some day.

When your dad was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he was preparing for the battle that would either kill the Dark Lord, or himself.  It was his destiny to fight Voldemort, whether he wanted to or not, and Voldemort had on more than one occasion tried to destroy your father.  We all knew this final battle would end in the death of one of them.  If your father was killed, then our world would be taken over by the darkest wizard it had known.  It was a lot of responsibility for a seventeen year old boy.

As your dad prepared for the final fight, he came to the Gryffindor Common Room to find your aunt and uncle—to say goodbye.  He knew that by morning Voldemort would penetrate the school grounds to come after him, and he was going to meet him outside, before Voldemort tried to enter the school.  Your dad wanted to protect as many of the students as possible.  Instead of finding your aunt and uncle in the Common Room, he found me.  Ron and Hermione had gone off to do some studying in the Library, and I was alone in the Common Room.  He approached me, with a look in his eyes that told me he didn't think he'd be back.

***********************************

_"Harry", I said, "promise me you'll come back.  Make me that promise." _

_"Ginny, I want you to know, your friendship has meant as much to me as Ron and Hermione's.  You've been there through the really tough periods in my life.  But there's no way I can promise you I'll come back.  I have nothing really to come back for.  My family is completely gone—Voldemort saw to that.  Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, all dead at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  If I can kill him, and it takes my life too, you know I have to do it."_

_"Don't Harry, don't say that."  Tears began to spill from my eyes.  "You have us to come back to—me, Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione—all of us.  You're a part of our family; you have been for years.  Please, you have to come back."_

_"Gin, don't cry, please don't cry."  Harry then gathered me up in his arms.  "Give me a reason to come back, and I'll do everything in my power to come back.  Tell me you'll be here for me; that we can have some sort of relationship when I get back.  That I can freely love you like I have wanted to for the past two years.  Tell me this Gin, and I will do my damnest to come back to you."_

_"Oh Harry," I sobbed, "I've loved you for forever.  I thought you knew that.  I'll be here for you.  You just better come back to me, so we can see what we have."_

_Harry kissed me gently on the lips, hugged me close, and whispered that he'd be back.  He then let me go, and slipped out of the room through the portrait hole.  As I watched him go, a part of my heart went with him.  I couldn't believe that he had to leave to fight Voldemort right as we admitted our feelings for each other.  I prayed that he'd come back in one piece.  I knew that if he died fighting Voldemort, a part of me would die too, and I'd never be whole again._

_***************************************_

Your dad did come back to me.  He was unconscious, but alive.  It was touch and go for awhile as to whether he'd survive or not, but he's a fighter, and he had something to come back for.  I stayed by his bedside around the clock, much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay.  Your dad woke up a week later, weak, but alive.  And I was right there by his side, holding his hand.

*****************************************

_"Gin, you're here."  Harry whispered, when his eyes had focused.  I was the only one in the hospital wing with him at the time.  "Shhh," I said, "try to rest, and don't talk too much.  Of course, I'm here; I wouldn't have missed being here when you woke up."_

_"Voldemort…is he gone?"_

_"Yes, Harry, you and Dumbledore defeated Voldemort.  His body disintegrated into ashes when he died.  He's gone, Harry, gone.  Our world's free of him."_

_"Gin…there's something I need to tell you", Harry whispered.  "I love you, Gin, more than you realize.  You're what got me through that final battle.  The thought of leaving you was more than I could handle.  I knew I had to come back to you, I knew it.  I hope you and I can have a future together, and that we can start it soon."_

_"Nothing would make me happier than to have a future with you, Harry.  Let's get you back on your feet, and start being together."_

_I leaned over and kissed your father.  I had wanted to have a serious relationship with him for as long as I could remember, and it looked like it was finally going to happen.  I was torn between worrying about his health, and being happy about us.  He did fully recover, under Madam Pomfrey's care.  He was out of the hospital wing a week after waking up, and we have been together ever since. _

******************************************

That's the start of your father and me.  We dated as much as we could over the summer and while I finished my seventh year at Hogwarts.  He proposed the Christmas before I graduated and we got married that following July—right before his nineteenth birthday.  We love each other very much, Little One, and out of that love, came you.

Love always,

Mummy

14 February

Dear Harry,

I can't believe you're still not home with us.  I hope that you're safe, and I'm so worried.  I want you home very badly.  I miss you so much.  I am now huge with our babe.  I have a hard time getting around, and my feet are swelling.  Ron and Hermione are here many nights to help me with the housework, so that I don't have to be on my feet.  The nights they aren't here, my mum is.  We're all worried about you, Love.  We want you home.  Our baby is due in a month.  It's hard to believe that we are going to be parents.  Please come home.  I know what you're doing is important, but I miss you so much.  I miss your voice, and your touch, and your kiss.  I miss the way your eyes look at me.  I miss how you hold me.  I miss your body next to mine.  I love you, Harry; never doubt that in a million years.  You're the love of my life, and I miss you.

Love you forever,

  
Ginny

28 February 

Dear Little One,

Your daddy still hasn't come home, and I'm worried.  I pray that he's safe.  I'm preparing for your arrival as you're due in about three weeks.  I can't wait to meet you.  I hope daddy makes it home in time for your birth.  

I have picked out names for you!  Your daddy and I had started talking about names before he left in September, and I've picked out names from those.  If you're our son, you will be James Arthur after your grandfathers, and if you're our daughter, you will be Katherine Lily after your grandmothers.  My parents are Arthur and Molly Katherine, and your daddy's parents are James and Lily.  We'll call you Jamie or Katie.

As your birth draws nearer, Little One, I pray for your safe arrival.  I pray that you're healthy, with ten fingers and toes.  I pray that you'll know just how much your dad and I love you and love each other.  You are the joy in our lives; I anticipate your arrival.  I know your daddy does too, wherever he is.

Lots of Love,

Mummy

8 March

Dear Harry,

We have a son!  He was born yesterday.  I'm so happy and sad at the same time.  I went into labour a week early, but Jamie is perfectly healthy and a beautiful baby.  He has your unruly hair, although it's Weasley red, and your beautiful green eyes.  Babies very rarely have any other colour eyes than blue at birth, but your son's are definitely green.  They're beautiful, and he reminds me so much of you.

I am sad, Harry, because the Aurors came and told me you're officially considered missing.  They have no idea where you are.  They think you might be dead.  I don't believe them, Harry.  I told them that I'd be able to tell if you were dead—a part of my heart and soul would be missing.  They tried not to upset me, but of course they did, and I went into labour.  They rushed me to St. Mungo's and Mum met me there.  She held my hand through labour, Harry.  She was wonderful.  I was so thankful she was there, but I missed you terribly.  I was and still am angry, Harry, that the Aurors don't know where you are.  How could they have lost you?

I miss you, Love, and I'm praying for your safe return.  I don't believe you're dead, only that you can't get back from wherever you are.  I pray you'll be home soon, so that you can meet your son, and we can be the family we dreamed of.  Please come home, Harry. Please come home well.

All my love forever,

Gin

8 March

Dear Jamie,

This is the first letter I'm able to address with your name, for I now know you are my son.  And what a beautiful son you are.  You have your dad's lovely green eyes.  Girls will go crazy over those eyes when you get older.  And you have the Weasley red hair.  The difference with your hair, though, over your uncles and cousins is that your hair has the unruliness that your dad's hair has.  You're such a good baby, Jamie.  You remind me a lot of your father.  I miss him so much.  He still hasn't come home, Jamie, and I know that he wants to.  He wouldn't have missed your birth for anything, except if he couldn't possibly make it back.  We don't know where he is, Sweetheart.  He's been officially marked as missing, and his co-workers think he's dead.  I don't think so, though, because I'd be able to tell.  You see, your father and I are connected with each other.  We have a bond like no other.  We can tell what each other is feeling or thinking and I'd be able to tell if he was dead.  I am quite sure he's not.  Your Uncle Ron wants me to face the truth that he probably is, but I don't believe it.  I think he can't get home for some reason.  I hope he can soon, because I want him to meet you!

You are the light in my life, sweet James, and I look forward to raising you as my son.

All my love,

Mummy

7 April

Dear Harry,

Jamie is a month old today, and you still haven't been able to come home to meet and hold him.  We miss you terribly, Harry, and I wonder constantly where you are and if you're all right.  Jamie's growing like a weed, and is a really good baby.  Someone's always here with me, either both Mum and Dad or one of my brothers.  The other day, Percy was holding Jamie, and held him up over his head, and Jamie proceeded to spit up all over his face.  Serves Percy right, as I had just warned him that it probably wasn't a good idea to hold Jamie up like that right after he ate.  But Percy wouldn't listen.  He assured me that he knew exactly what he was doing, since he was a father twice over.  Percy calmly handed Jamie to me, and went and cleaned himself off.  Fred and George were here too and the three of us were laughing hysterically at the look on Percy's face!  The twins went so far as to cheer Jamie on!  It was a sight to be seen! 

I'm taking as many pictures as I can of Jamie, so you can see how he's growing.  I don't want you to miss a thing, but since you can't be here, letters and pictures will have to do.  Jamie did have his days and nights mixed up for a couple of weeks, which made sleeping _really interesting, but he seems to have switched back now, and we are both resting better.  He only gets up once a night, which I'm very thankful for.  We go to bed around eleven and he gets up around two or three to eat, and then is up at six or seven.  I'm planning on taking him out shopping with me this week.  This will be the first time I attempt to take him out on my own.  Mum has gone with me whenever I've had to go out, whether to the store or the mediwizard, but I feel I need to try this on my own.  Wish me luck! I hope it goes smoothly!  _

Easter is in a week, and Fred and George brought over an Easter egg for Jamie.  It's their newest invention, which, of course, left me _very_ leery.  They assured me it was perfectly safe, and when Jamie touched it, it opened up, played a lovely lullaby, and a small stuffed teddy bear came out and danced.  It can be reset so it can play again and again.  It's really very sweet, and although Jamie is a bit too young to appreciate it, I think it's great.  I think this will be a very popular product for them.  Fred and George might have very twisted minds at times, but they're such pushovers with their nephew.  Wait until you see them around Jamie!  It's a sight to behold.

Harry, I love you, and I miss you terribly.  I _know_ you're still alive; I just hope that you're okay.  Please come home soon.  I want you to meet your son as soon as possible.  We have our family, Love; you need to get home and enjoy it.

All my love,

Gin

14 April

Happy Easter, Jamie!

This is your first Easter, and you're the light of everyone's lives this year!  I don't know how I'd be getting through this time without your father, if I didn't have you.  I miss him so much, Jamie, and he's missing so much with you.  I want him to get the chance to meet and get to know you, and he hasn't been able to come home yet to do that.  I pray he can soon.

You're such a good baby, Jamie.  You let mummy get plenty of sleep, and you're eating very well.  Your grandmother has such a wonderful time spoiling you rotten, and you aren't even old enough to appreciate it yet!  Don't worry, you will.  You have wonderful grandparents, Sweetie, and wonderful uncles and aunts too.  I don't know what I'd do without them while I wait for your dad to come home.  I'm sure he will be here as soon as he can.  He loves us, Jamie, and I know it's killing him to be away.

Your uncles, Fred and George, gave you your first Easter egg.  It opens to play a lullaby and has a bear that dances.  It is charmed to open with your touch, and can be reset to play again and again.  You'll love it once you're a bit older.  Your uncles are such pushovers with you, James, just you wait and see.

I love you Sweetheart, and I love watching you grow.

Love,

  
Mummy  

1 May

Dear Harry,

You are home, my Love!  I knew you weren't dead!  The joy in my heart when you walked through our door last night rivaled the birth of our son.  You're here, again, with me.  You're my love, my one true love, and you are here, back with me.  It warmed my soul to see the love in your eyes for our son, when you first saw him.  You were truly amazing to watch as you looked into his eyes.  And he smiled for the first time when you held him.  He knew, Love, he knew you're his father.  

I'm so relieved to have you home, safe and sound.  The story you told of the Death Eaters holding you hostage was terrifying.  I'm so thankful you were able to escape, and lead the other Aurors who had been searching for you to their hideout.  I'm thankful that the Death Eaters have been arrested.

Last night was truly wonderful for me—to have you hold me close and love me the way you do.  It was a wonderful feeling that I'm so glad to be able to have again.  I was both shocked and relieved when you told me your plans to leave the Aurors.  I'm thankful, as you deserve to have some fun and joy in your life.  I think you should try professional Quidditch—after all you're one of the best Seekers to come out of Hogwarts.  Whatever you decide, Love, I'll be right here supporting you all the way.  Both Jamie and I will, no matter what.

I sit here and write this while you sleep.  As I watch you and reflect on the past seven months, I realize that life is very precious, and that we need to live it to the fullest we can.  I intend to do that with you, Mr. Potter, every day of our lives.

I love you, Harry.  

Yours, always,

Ginny  

_A/N:  That is it…please read and review.  Thanks so much to my pre-betas Julie, Jen and Jessica.  I greatly appreciate all your input and hard work.  Watch for a companion piece of letters from Harry to Ginny while he was away. _


End file.
